A Love Like This
by Laurers
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius. Scorpius loves Rose, yet she will not believe a word he says. Can a simple battle between the school and the remaining Death Eaters help them realize what they have been missing? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe, I guess.
1. Hogwarts

(Katy's POV)

I lay on my bed reading late into the night, my cat Meredith bouncing from wall to wall as she pleased. Every night before I went to sleep, I ticked off another day on the piece of paper I had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August I thought I should clarify with my parents that I was leaving tomorrow, they have always been emotional about it. Mum was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon; dad was reading the newspaper in his usual seat.

"Yeah, so I need you to drive me to King's Cross Station tomorrow, so I'm not late for school, okay?" I asked sarcastically.

Dad looked up from his newspaper, "Tell me, where are you going again?"

"Come on dad, you now where I'm going! You're not a muggle." Ah, the usual teasing.

Mum turned around and smiled, "Your right, but what platform and what time?"

"I just take the train from platform nine and three - quarters at eleven o' clock," I said.

My mum and dad stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three - quarters. Please stop teasing, it's very annoying."

"Okay fine," said mum, "we'll stop."

I smiled, "thank you very much, your too kind." One thing you should know about me, I'm very sarcastic.

I woke at five o' clock the next morning and was too excited to go back to sleep. I got up and pulled on my light washed skinny jeans and a sweatshirt because I didn't want to walk into the station in my wizards robes - I'd change on the train. I checked my Hogwarts list yet again to make sure everything I needed was packed and ready to go, saw that Meredith was shut safely in her crate with a blanket and some food, then paced the room, waiting for my parents to get up. Two hours later my huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the car, along with my broom and Meredith.

We reached King's Cross station at half past ten. Dad helped me carry my trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for me. What a nice dad!

"Well, there you are Katy. Platform nine and three - quarters."

Mum waddled over to where we stood. She was a plump lady with the same black hair as me. "Oh, I love you Katy," she said as she squeezed me till I couldn't breath.

"Don't strangle her, Pansy," Dad turned to me and embraced me in a comfortable hug, "Have a good term," he said, his brown eyes tearing up. Parents.

I heard arguing behind me. I swung around. It was the Weasley Family. My favorite family.

"Rose!" I shouted. She looked up and smiled. In less then a minute she was by my side.

"Ugh, Hugo's such a brat! I can't handle him anymore." she whined.

"Yeah, never mind him. How was your vacation?" I squealed.

Rose laughed, "It was fine."

Rose and I broke into a run as we neared the brick wall, pushing our heavy carts in front of us.

A Scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd,while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. We pushed our carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat in the Gryffindor carriage.

We had passed a tall boy with long blonde dreadlocks surrounded by a group of people. I used to date him, what a disgusting mess.

Rose and I pressed on through the crowd until we found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Meredeth's crate in first and then started o shove and heave my trunk toward the train door. I managed to lift it up a couple steps but I had to stop for a break. Another thing you should know about me, I'm not strong at all.

I put Meredeth's crate on the bottom rack of the shelf and lifted my trunk onto the second. I knew Rose wouldn't mind that I took the easiest to reach racks because she is so much stronger than I am and she is pretty tall. We sat down across from each other. I talked first.

Lilly Potter opened the compartment door and walked in. "Hey." she said.

"Hey Lilz." I said. She glared at me, she hates it when I call her that.  
"My friends are sitting with dreadlocks and I didn't want to." she said, "he kinda freaks me out."

Rose laughed. Lilly smiled and lifted her trunk onto the top rack. Just then Poppy stepped in too.

"Um, hi?" Rose said.

"Hi Rose." she answered in a fluttery voice.

I stared at her with a blank expression, "Poppy, this is the Gryffindor Compartment, your a Slytherin." I said.

Poppy had light blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair. She was a dumb blonde without a doubt. "Nobody will notice, anyway you guys are awesome."

I smirked, "true that!"

The train began to move. I saw Rose's mum waving to Hugo while her dad scanned the window for Rose, and Lilly's mum, half crying, half laughing as she ran to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. I always found her a little giddy. Well, she is married to the famous Harry Potter.

I saw Scorpius Malfoy walk by on his way to the Slytherin Compartment.

"I'll be right back," I said, making my way out the door. I heard Rose swear as I did so. She knew exactly what I was up to. I closed the door behind me and ran down the hall after him.

"Malfoy!" I shouted, as I caught up to him.

He turned around.

"If you love my best friend so much why do you treat her so badly?" I asked.

"Who?" he looked confused.

"You know exactly who, dufus. Rose Weasley."

He laughed, "Very funny, but I actually don't even like her."

He sat down in a Slytherin filled compartment. I followed.

"Yo Katy, wanna go out?" asked Damian with a Jersey accent.

"Back off beautiful," I shouted, "I am having a very important conversation with Malfoy right now."

He looked up, "It's not that important."

"Yes, it is very important, what I am about to say could very much affect your future." I scolded.

"Kate, why aren't you a Slytherin?" a boy in the compartment asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, and please shut up!"

"You don't have to be so rude." Scorpius said.

"You don't have to be friends with these guys." I said with a serious tone, even though I wasn't being serious, "Anyway, you shouldn't be such an arse to Rosie!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What were you going to say that could possibly effect my future?" he asked, losing focus.

"Er - You realize that by hurting Rose your just pushing her away?" I said, and stepped out of the compartment and back into my compartment.

"Wait, what?" he asked, wanting to know more.  
I rolled my eyes, "You should start being nice to her, or you'll never end up with her." I stormed out of the compartment.

"I don't like her!" he shouted after me.

"Where did you go?" asked Poppy.

"I had to talk with someone."

Rose glared at me, "What about?" she asked sarcastically.

My turn to be sarcastic, "You wouldn't care." I laughed.

"Who did you go to see?" Poppy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Your twin!" We had always said that Scorpius and Poppy were twins because they looked almost exactly alike. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Pale skin. And they were both Slytherin's. Scorpius and Poppy used to always hang out together when they were younger (there parents were good friends) and in their first year at Hogwarts they fooled some teachers and told them they were twins. Of coarse they got in some trouble once they found out the truth.

"Oh, him?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, him. I told him he should stop being a bitch to Rosie."

Rose butted in, "You really shouldn't be butting into other people's business Kate, I can handle this myself." she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again, "Rose, You don't get it! Ever since he first saw you he has been mean and that is because he likes you and he thinks your beautiful but he's just afraid to admit it. Trust me, I would know." Number one goal this year: Get Rose and Scorpius together.

"Ooooh, really?" giggled Poppy.

"What? NO! That's bull shit!" shouted Rose.

"Don't listen to her Poppy she'll deny everything!" I said, "What do you think, Lily?"  
She looked up from her book, "Fine." she said glumly. I know, Lily has had a crush on Scorpius from the beginning of the year. I just don't see them together, she hardly even knows him, there's no connection between them.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Since I hadn't had any breakfast, I leapt to my feet and went out into the corridor. I was so hungry I bought one of everything except for the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I hate those. I paid her seven sickles and 3 bronze knuts.  
Rose stared at me as I brought at all back into the compartment and tipped in onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Rose.

"Starving," I said, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Lilly had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. She pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I hate ham."

"Sandwiches?" Poppy asked, eying them with disgust.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition that runs in the family." she said, "Mum always insists."

"Lucky, my mum never made me sandwiches," Rose said with jealousy in her voice.

While we had been talking, the train had carried us out of London. Now we were speeding past fields of cows and sheep. We were quiet for some time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

There was a knock on the door of our compartment and the boy with the long dreadlocks we had passed on platform nine and three - quarters stepped in.

"Oh fuck, go away!" I shouted, creasing my forehead. I pushed him out of the corridor before he could sit down, and slammed the door on him.

I peered out of the window, it was getting dark. I could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

The four of us took off our jackets and pulled on our long black robes. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

My stomach lurched with nerves. We crammed our pockets with the last of our sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years follow me!" called a familiar voice. We all turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified - looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All righ,' you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. We waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around us were shunting us away along the platform. We followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, I could only assume, by a Thestral, (only seen when the person looking at it has seen death.) We climbed inside and shut the door, and the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns, topped with winged boars. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Poppy was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and the four of us stepped out.

As I stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in my ear.

"Hey there Kate."

Dreadlocks elbowed past Rose to block my way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off creeper," said Rose, whose jaw was clenched.

"Not without a kiss from Kate." he said, with a crazed look on his face.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Scorpius Malfoy had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Matty (dreadlocks) gave Malfoy an isolate stare, which took in the smooth blonde hair and the muscly arms. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no - er - Malfoy," then he smirked at me with beady eyes and led his other ugly friends up the steps into the castle.

"Looking uglier than ever?" Malfoy said to Rose, then he went to catch up with his friends.

"Hey Malfoy!" I called after him podding Rose in the back to make her hurry, "It's opposite day!" We joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Rose, Poppy and I followed the crowd toward it.

There was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air, Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with snowy white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three - legged stool out of the hall and placed it in front of the first years. We took our seats. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the old hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think i'm pretty,  
But don't judge what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For i'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
Your might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid to toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If your a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

The Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abelson, Kennedy!"

A pale-faced girl with blonde curly hair stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over eyes, and sat down. A moment pause -

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The Gryffindors cheered and clapped as Kennedy went to sit down at their table.

The Sorting went on for at least ten minutes and then came to an end. McGonagall had gotten to her feet. She was beaming at the students, arms spread opened wide, as if nothing could please her more then to see them all there.  
"Welcome," she said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" she said with a smile on her face, apparently that's what Dumbledore used to do every year, and now that's her thing. Just gotta carry on the traditions.

My face lit up with delight. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. There were so many things on the table I loved: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

I piled my plate with a bit of everything, as usual, and began to eat. It was all so delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching me cut my potato.

"Oh yeah! It's amazing!" I said taunting the crap out of him, not that he had any left. Haha.

The ghost flew away leaving me to my food. I looked over at Rose, she was staring over at the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius Malfoy fooling around with his BFF Damian, who is totally into me.

"Are you - staring at him?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked at me, "What? - No! I am not."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at him. He saw me and waved, I waved back laughing as Rose's face grew red from being caught.

I started to feel warm and sleepy, looking up at the High table. Hagrid was drinking deeply into his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Flitwick.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor McGonagall got to her feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well."

Rose looked at me with a smirk, knowing that McGonagall was referring to me.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested for playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"Finally, the staff and I have decided that a Masquerade will be held at the end of this month for fourth years and up. Now, off you go!"

The hall filled with chatting. Rose and I made our way toward the door and up the marble stairs to the picture of the fat lady.

"Password?" she said.

"Flubber-noodles," I said trying to hold back a giggle. The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. We scrambled through it and found ourselves in the warm Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squishy arm chairs. We found our way to the 7th year girls dormitory. We found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, we pulled our pajamas on and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Rose muttered to me through the hangings. I was going to ask her if she had had any treacle tart, but I fell asleep almost at once.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!  
**

**Artist: Coldplay  
**

**Song: Don't let it break your heart**

And if I lost the map  
If I lost it all  
I fell into the trap  
Then she goes

When you're tired of waiting so you just  
Find that you never had to stop  
Come on baby, don't let it break your heart

Those heavenly regrets  
Still on me though  
Trying to catch a cannonball  
And so burning tired

(Oooh)  
Through my days are flowing  
From a shipwreck I heard a call  
And she said

When you're tired of aiming your arrows,  
Still you'll never hit the mark  
And even if your aims are shadows  
Still we never gonna part

Come on baby don't let it break your heart  
Don't let it break your heart


	2. A little advice

(Rose's POV)

"Eeep, Rosie, I can't wait for the Masquerade!" Katy squealed as she woke me up the next morning, "It has to be absolutely perfect. I need a dress, shoes, and a mask."

"Yeah, yeah that's great," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes with annoyance as I put my robe on. I collected my books from my trunk and put them in my teal and white floral book bag I had gotten over the summer.

*  
There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Thursday; some with an old vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump, one of the only staircases that didn't get blown to pieces during the war here. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tricked them in exactly the right place, and doors that were not really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and I was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts never helped either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, and worst of all, yell down the hallway saying, "Nosy Rosie! Nosy Rosie!"

Even worse then Peeves, if that's even possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch a very old decaying man. I managed to get on his bad side last year. Katy and I were trying to force our way through a door that unlikely turned out to be the mens bathroom. He didn't believe that we were lost, since we were in our sixth year, and threatened to lock us in the dungeon, when Scorpius happened to walk by and save us. It was awkward, but we thanked him either way. Come to think of it, he's saved me many times.

Anyway, Filch got a new cat and named it Mrs. Norris, just like his other one killed by my dear cousin Dom. His cat was black with piercing yellow eyes. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch learned the new secret passageways through the school so he could get to anyone in half the time. (The others were blocked during the war.) The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition to give the cat a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves.

We had to study the night sky through our telescope every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movement of the planets. Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with Professor Longbottom.

Easily, the most boring class was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. Professor Flitwick was my charms teacher and Professor McGonagall was my Transfiguration teacher. My favorite class was definitely Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Maxwell and my least favorite, potions, taught by Professor Dernus.

Katy and I made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What have we got today?" I asked Katy as I poured sugar onto my porridge.

"Double potions with the Slytherins." Katy scowled.

"Awesome," I said sarcastically. Every year I end up in potions with the Slytherins.

Just then, the mail arrived. My brown barn owl, Flora, hadn't brought me anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble my ears and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto my plate. I tore it open at once. It said, in fancy slanted writing:

Dear Rosie,  
How is school going? I thought that maybe we could meet up in Hogsmeade sometime and find you something for the masquerade. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you.  
Love always,  
Mum

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it in pocket.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Professor Dernus started the class by taking a roll call. He paused at my name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "I see Ms. Weasley has not been banned from potions yet."

Scorpius and his friends, Damian and Andrew sniggered behind their hands.

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Malfoy sneered.

I turned around. "Oh hi Malfoy! I'm a human being, what are you?" He glared at me.

Dernus finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "Quiet down please, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, not to talk," he began. He spoke with a load voice that bounced off wall to wall. "I can teach you how to bottle love, bake beauty, and even stopper death if you all pay attention."

"You - Weasley - let me see your schedule." snapped Dernus, holding his hand out.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Now miss Weasley."

No. "I can assure you that I am supposed to be in this class." I snapped.

Katy kicked my leg, "Don't push it," she muttered, "You know he can get nasty." I rolled my eyes and handed him the schedule. He scanned over it and then said, "I see, I will have to talk to the Head Mistress about this nonsense."

As we climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, my mind was racing and my spirits were low. Why did Dernus hate me so much?

"Cheer up," said Katy, "Hey, if this helps, I tried to be normal once - worst two minutes of my life." I laughed.

At five to three Katy, Poppy and I made our way across the grounds to our favorite tree next to the lake.

"Weasley, don't you need a license to be that ugly?"

"Malfoy, can't you be stupid else wear? Oh wait! Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people."

"Very funny, I heard you mother barks!" he sneered.

I rolled my eyes, " I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you!"

Katy stepped in, "Break it up, you know it hurts to say things like that to each other."

"Who do you think you are?" Scorpius asked. "The Queen of Hearts?"

"You are exactly right, now why don't you leave us alone or I will tell everyone about the time you had your head examined but the Doctors found nothing their."

Katy and I stepped into the Great Hall. It was already filled and people had begun to eat. We took our seats and filled our plates with baked potatoes and pork chops.

Just then I heard a loud clang and watched as a girl with long blonde hair sprinted out of the Hall. It was Poppy. I stood up and hit my name against the bench. Not caring I ran after her. I found her in a small classroom sitting against the cold stone wall, balling her eyes out.

I sat down next to her. "Poppy, whats wrong?"

"Do you want to be happy, Rose?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," she said, "Do you want to be happy?"

"I don't - I don't think I know how."

For a second I thought she almost smiled. "Nothing ever happens the way you imagine it will. But for you, you need to open up to people, let them in. Or else, you'll never have a happy ending if you're just shut away in your shell."

"I know, I'm just - stuck between my fantasy and what is real."

This time she actually smiled. "What is real is a fantasy. You might not think that, but it is. Rose, he may be a dick when you're paying attention to him, but when your not, he looks at you like you are his world, like you are the only reason he's living, like you are the one. I just wish someone would look at me like that."

I was confused. "What are you talking about, who are you talking about?"

"You know who, Rose. You need to remember that sometimes, the way you think about a person is not the way they actually are."

Girl talk, "Enough about me, what's wrong?"

Poppy started crying again. "We used to talk every day, not it's like we don't even know each other."

"Who?"

"I mean, I think I love him but I don't have the guts to say anything." she cried.

"Poppy, you're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think, you do have the guts."  
She smiled and stopped crying, "You're right, I'm gonna talk to him, I think." She stood up and made her way to the door, "Rose?"

"What?"

"Be happy in front of your haters. It kills them."

"Got it. Hey, wake up every morning with the thought that something wonderful is going to happen, Okay?"

"Got it."

I was running down that hall again, but this time after Alb. "Alb!" I shouted, "This is extremely important! Stop!"

He stopped and turned to face me. I was running so fast I couldn't stop and ran right into him. He laughed at me. "What?"

"She - thinks - she - loves - you." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Who?"  
"Popp - y."

He was taken aback, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was just balling over you because she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't think she has the guts."

"Wow, what do I do?" he asked.

"Something wonderful has to happen tomorrow morning. I promised her."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! **

**Artist: Keane**

**Song: This is the last time (I absolutely adore this song)**

This is the last time  
That I will say these words  
I remember the first time  
The first of many lies  
Sweep it into the corner  
Or hide it under the bed  
Say these things they go away  
But they never do  
Something I wasn't sure of  
But I was in the middle of  
Something I forget now  
But I've seen too little of

The last time  
You fall on me for anything you like  
Your one last line  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And years make everything alright  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And I no I don't mind

This is the last time  
That I will show my face  
One last tender lie  
And then I'm out of this place  
So tread it into the carpet  
Or hide it under the stairs  
Say that some things never die  
Well I tried and I tried

Something I wasn't sure of  
But I was in the middle of  
Something I forget now  
But I've seen too little of

The last time  
You fall on me for anything you like  
Your one last line  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And years make everything alright  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And I no I don't mind

The last time  
You fall on me for anything you like  
Your one last line  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And years make everything alright  
You fall on me for anything you like  
And I know I don't mind


	3. Meant to Be

(Poppy's POV)

I bounded down the steps into the common room. It was early in the morning, many were still asleep. A small fire glowed in the hearth, warming the small room. I couldn't sleep, something wonderful was going to happen today, I think.  
Gathering my stuff I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy standing at the bottom of the steps, still in his pajamas.

"Breakfast." I muttered.

"It's too early."

Right. "Then I am going to find Rose. She's probably up." I thought for a moment, "Would you like to join me?"

His eyes grew wide, "No! You know I don't like her."

"Please stop lying to me Scorpius. It's annoying, It's not like I don't know your secret." He turned and headed back up the stairs.

I stepped through the small door and into the dungeons. The torches were lit, but I still couldn't see very clearly. A shiver ran down my back as I walked down the long dungeon corridor. I saw a spider. I hate spiders. Finally I reached the steps to the main castle.

"Poppy!" someone called. Their he was, at the top of the steps, a huge smile on his face, the exact Scorpius gave Rose. Finally. "If enduring pain, braving shame, despising one's self for the sake of affection and accepting misery without question is the definition of love - then, I love you."

My eyes grew wide and filled with tears. I dashed up the steps and threw my arms around him. "But how did you know?" I asked.

"Rose told me, you can always count on her to not keep a secret."

I smiled, "That's true."

(Rose's POV)

I smiled. Poppy and Alb walked in to the Great Hall holding hands. My work hear was done.

"Hey Kate," I said.

"Hmm?" she nodded as she chewed her egg.

"See that?" I pointed to Alb and Poppy, "All because of me. I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only Queen of Hearts."

"Wrong, I shall always be the 'Everlasting Queen of Hearts!'"she said as she stood up on her toes, hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Rose, isn't it your night?"

"What? Ugh." I'm head girl so that means I have to patrol the corridors. Tonight. And guess who else is patrolling? The one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

At half past ten I set out in to the corridor. I found a nice corner and pulled out my book. Romeo and Juliet. A Muggle classic.

"What ya doing, Juliet."

I looked up. Malfoy. "As you can see I am busy right now, could I please ignore you some other time?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?" I whined, getting annoyed.

"Will you -"

"Listen, I'd love to go out with you, but my favorite commercial is on TV."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and gave me an annoyed look, then left me to read.

(Poppy's POV)

I sat in a cushy armchair, flipping through a magazine when he came in. His face was strained and annoyed and he was twisting his fingers together.

"Poppy, how much do you know?"

I looked up, "Hmm, let's see. I know that your a bitch to her because you like her, and that you're getting nowhere, and that you need to be nice to her - and that I can help you."

"You'd help me?"

"Sure, I have a plan."

"Um, what is it?"

I threw my magazine onto the table and looked him in the eye. "First of all, you need to be nice to her, second of all, the Masquerade is coming up."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was just a filler. Please review!**

**Artist: Snow Patrol**

**Song: Chasing Cars**

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


	4. Hogsmeade

(Rose's POV)

"Rose. Rose? Rose!" Katy shouted. "Get up, get up."

I sat up in bed, blankets wrapped around me, "Why?"

Katy looked annoyed. "It's Hogsmeade day, we need to shop for the Masquerade. Your mom is coming. Eeep! I can't wait!"

Laughing, I got out of bed and threw some light washed jeans on and a Marilyn Monroe shirt. Mum always loved her. Tying my hair up with a cream colored bow I collected my money and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Rose, you look fine, let's go!"

"Wait, I need my permission slip." I quickly grabbed it from my bag and followed Katy down the stairs.

There was a long line leading to the front door of the castle. McGonagall stood at the front letting people through, Filch checking the slips. Once we reached the front, he grabbed our slips and let us through.

"So, Rose," Katy said as we walked over to the little town, "what color do you think you wan't for your dress? I think I wan't purple."

"I don't know, probably Ivory or Cream."

"Oooh, that would be pretty with your hair." she said. "Where did your mom say she would meet us?"

"Uh, at the Hogshead."

The village was crowded by the time we reached it. People were in and out of the little shops, it took us a while to shove our way to the Hogshead where we found my mother waiting.

Her face lit up with joy as we walked in, "Eeek! Girls it's so good to see you!" she said as she ran over to give each of us a hug. "Are you ready to go shopping?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Always have been!" Katy answered back with a huge smile on her face.

The three of us made our way over to Delacore's Dresses. Only a few people were in there, which made it easy to move around.

"Hey!" squealed Aunt Fleur squeezing Katy and I. "Victoire! Guess who's here?"

Victoire stepped out of the back room. Her hair was blonde and long, with a hint of silver. Her stomach was huge as she was soon due. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. "Rosie! Katy! Oh I missed you two! I wish I was still in school with you! We had some good times!" she said embracing us.

The door swung open, in walked Teddy Lupin. "Hey girls!" he said, with surprise on his face, "What are all you doing here?"

"Hogwarts is holding a Masquerade and we need dresses," I explained.

"Lucky Ducks!" Victoire said, "Listen, It's my lunch break now, maybe we'll run into each other?" She and Teddy walked out into the crowded street.

The door swung open again, and in came Poppy. "Sorry - I'm - late!" she said gasping for breath. Mum hugged her. Mum likes to hug.

"Yay! Now we can start!" shouted Katy.

"Yes!" said Aunt Fleur. "Okay, so their is only one copy of each dress, no need to worry that anyone else bought the same."

"Perfect," said Poppy.

We all split up in the tiny shop. Katy went to the purple dresses. Poppy wen't to the red dresses. And I went to the cream dresses, mum following.

Half an hour passed. Katy had already found her perfect dress. It was a light plum mermaid tail dress with a sheer lace midriff and a multi strap sweat heart neckline. She chose a sparkly silver mask with plum purple ribbon and silver heels to go with it. It looked perfect on her.

Ten minutes later, Poppy found a short red ball gown with a basic lace neckline.

"Try it on!" mom said.

Walking over to the changing area, Fleur handed her a mask with a white base and a swirly black design on it, to tie it up, red ribbon.

"Wow, this is a beautiful mask!" exclaimed Poppy.

"I have been saving that mask for a long time and I think that will look perfect with your blonde hair!" It did and so did the dress. It fit her perfectly. She chose some shiny red ballet slippers to go with it.

"Okay everyone!" Katy said, "we need to find a dress for Rose!"

I continued searching for another ten minutes when mum called me over. "Rose look at this dress!" I walked over to her. It was beautiful. Perfect even. I tried it on. Everyone loved it.

"I'm getting it!" I said, pulling out my money.

"Hey! I'm paying for it!" mum snapped at me. "That money is for crap you don't need. This is not crap and you need it, so I'm paying for it."

I laughed. "Okay."

We checked out and entered into the crowded street. Albus caught up to us, well, to Poppy.

"Are they - ?" mom asked.

"Yeah, thanks to me!" a smile spreading across my face.

"Good job Rosie." she said patting me on the back.

Making our way over to Honey Dukes Damian joined our little group, followed by Scorpius Malfoy. He squeezed in between Poppy and Damian. As we walked on he and Poppy seemed to be fighting over something. Heck, I don't care.  
"So Rose, aren't you supposed to be with him?" motioning to Scorpius, "I mean, to complete the group? Or, whatever."

"No, mom."

"Why not? He's pretty cute."

"No, he's a Malfoy!"

"Really?" she said with shock. We stepped into the warm candy shop and found a table large enough to fit the seven of us. Mum took a seat next to Scorpius, making him uncomfortable, I made sure I sat as far as possible, away from him. Poppy and Albus wen't off to test some toffee, added to the shop not too long ago. Damian and Katy were looking at the different flavored lollipops. So, it was just me, mum, and Malfoy. Not for long, I got up and joined Katy over at the lollipops.

"Rose, try this kind! It's soo good!"

I tried a cotton candy flavored lollipop. It was fine. Not the best. "It's okay." I glanced back at our table. Mum was talking to Scorpius. He didn't look uncomfortable anymore. Uh-oh.

At half - past one we left Honey Dukes and walked mum back to the Hogshead.

"Rosie, I like him! He's so sweat."

"You like him, but I don't."

"Why?"

"Because he's an arse to me."

"What? He was talking about you so nicely."

"Because you're my mom and he doesn't want to get in trouble."

The Hogshead was much warmer than the cold air outside. Poppy, Katy, Mum and I took a seat at a small table. Mum bought us drinks and we talked about nothing.

McGonagall entered the small pub. She looked old and tired. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Tired. I see you girls got a little something for the Masquerade." she said.

"Yup, we're all set!" exclaimed Katy.

She smiled. "Speaking of that, Mrs. Weasley, would you like to help the girls get ready for it? If, it's alright with them."

"Ooh yes! That would be nice!" said Poppy.

"I would love to!" mum said.

"Perfect, it'll be our little secret."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Artist: Imagine Dragons **

**Song: On top of the world**

If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you

You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.


	5. Confessions

(Rose's POV)

I shot off the chair. "Katy I forgot my essay in the empty classroom." I shouted, panic taking over.

"Well go get it!" she said.

"But it's too late, I'll get in trouble!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's time to take some risks, Rosie! You're a big girl now!"

I threw my book at her and headed to the door.

The corridor was empty. A few candles flickered on the wall. I quietly ran down the hall and stopped at the corner. I heard some voices bickering over something and couldn't help but listen in.

"This needs to stop or you shall be in some big trouble." whispered McGonagall.

"Im sorry, I forgot my book bag in the library." another voice whispered. I couldn't make out who it was, but it sounded familiar.

"Mr. Weasley I am sure you can get along without your books for one night!" Yup, that's my brother, always running around the school at night. "Now, get to bed, and don't let me catch you sneaking around at night, ever again!" The voices trailed off as McGonagall led Hugo to the gryffindor common room.

I sprinted down the corridor and down the steps and into the empty classroom where I left my essay due the next day. I wasn't the only one in there though, Scorpius Malfoy stood across from me, looking out into the night sky. "May I ask what you are doing here?" I blurted out without thinking. He turned and faced me.

"You first." he said.

"What? Oh, I needed to pick up my essay, I forgot it here."

"I know, that's why i'm here."

"You came to pick up my essay?"

"No, I knew you would come to pick up your essay at one point." he said, "So I waited for you to come."

"Isn't that a little creepy?" my eyes widened, "Are you gonna kill me now?"

"No, I am not going to kill you! Why would I kill the girl i'm in love with?" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Did Scorpius Malfoy actually say he was in love with me or am I just going insane?

"N-never mind." he said looking back out the window.

"No! I thought you hated me! You know - I'm going, this is getting too weird." I dashed out the door and sprinted back to the portrait of the fat lady, not caring how loud I was as I ran.

"Password?" she asked.

"Flubber-noodles." I replied, and stumbled into the common room.

"Rose! What happened?" Katy asked rushing to my side.

"What? N-nothing! Nothing! I just - um, I'm going to bed." Rushing up the stairs to the 7th year girls room I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over my head. What a night! I never wanted to run into Scorpius Malfoy again! I wasn't sure if i could believe him, he was probably just saying that to hopefully pick my hopes up and then squish them like a bug. I wouldn't let that happen. Not to me. Not this year.

"Rose, wake up!" Alb said, pulling the blanket off me.

"No, go away."

"You're going to miss practice and you won't be able to participate this year." Oh yeah, the tryouts for the Gryffindor team were today. Two of our players are no longer here, James and Freddie our beaters, so now it's just me, Albus, Katy, Lily and a sixth year boy named Brad Maciver.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, just let me get dressed."

"Okay but don't be late Rose."

I pulled on some practice clothes, torn jeans and an old t-shirt. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on quidditch pitch. A group of people trying out stood off to the side, waiting for Albus to finish setting up.

"Rosie, over here!" Katy called out, pushing her way through the small crowd over to where I stood.

"Hi," I muttered, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Smile, grumpy, it's time for quidditch!" Katy grinned at me, squinting her eyes in the sun. "You know, we should be in the air with rest of out team now, come on Rose."

"Cut me some slack girl, I've had a rough night." I climbed onto my firebolt 2,000 and caught up with the rest of my team.

"What do you mean? What happened Rose?" Katy asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later," No I won't. Well, maybe. I don't know.

"Kate! Shut up and listen to me!" Albus shouted, she slumped onto her broom, tying her windswept hair up into a high pony. "I wan't all of you to practice on the other half of this while I test the dick-bags down there." He pointed.  
"Albus!" Lily scolded him, whipping her hair in his face. "You really need to learn some respect, two of those Gryffindors are going to end up on this team!"

He smirked, "Okay, okay, baby sister."

"Baby sister? I am not a baby you asshole!" I held a tight grip on my broom as I laughed.

"Maybe you need to learn respect!"

"Maybe you should go die in a hole." Lily shouted, anger bubbling up.

"Hey!" A boy shouted from down below, "Can we start now!" It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand then anything.

Alb rolled his eyes, I guess some of them really were dick-bags, "Don't you shout at me young man or you will NOT make this team!"

The tryouts started. None of them were very good, accept for this one girl named Felicia Bennet, a small fifth year, she could easily weave in and out of the players. This one but kept dropping the quaffle and was kicked out for his lack of hand eye contact.

In the end our team was full. There was Albus, the captain and the seeker, Katy, the keeper, me, a chaser, Lily, another chaser, Brad, got bumped to be a beater, Felicia Bennet, a chaser, and a strong 7th year boy, Logan Foster, another beater.

Once Albus had cleared the broken hearted Gryffindors from the field he turned to his team, "Okay. I've booked us the pitch for 4pm this afternoon. I expect all of you to be here on time. Got it?" he yawned, stretching his arms out wide.  
"Yes sir!" Katy said enthusiastically making the new members laugh.

I ran out onto the quidditch pitch and hopped onto my broom.

"Rose Weasley!" I heard Alb shout, "You are 15 minutes late!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I get that, but I have a perfectly good excuse that you wouldn't understand . . ."

"Stop!" Albus interrupted hastily. "You're my cousin so I can't kick you off the team, no need to worry. Now hurry up and your bottom in the air."

"Thanks, that made me feel real good," I said shamefaced.

Katy came trudging out onto the field in her keeper gear with a satisfied look on her face, until she saw me, "Where were you?" she asked quizzically. As she walked she tripped on nothing and fell. I ran over and helped her up. "Thanks" shesaid as I pulled her to her feet.

"Everybody on the field, now!" Albus shouted, directing his demand to Katy and I. We mounted or brooms and zoomed onto the field. "Kate, get over to the posts." He said pointing to the left. "Logan, I want you on the right, Brad, you'll be on the le . . . oh bloody hell." I followed Albs eyes. There, advancing onto the pitch, were the Slytherins, lead by their captain Scorpius Malfoy. Oh bloody hell.

Katy landed just a few feet from them, followed by the rest of the team, except for me. I couldn't face him after what he said last night. I was not prepared for this.

Making sure no one was looking I quickly glided back to the large castle and hovered in the air for a moment, watching the opposites argue it out. Yeah, I'm glad I left.

Katy stormed into the girls dormitory, her chest heaving, "Rose Weasley! How could you?" she shouted. She was actually mad for the first time.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why the hell did you leave us to fight for ourselves? You know you could have gotten them to leave but since you left we've lost our practice!"

"How would I . . ." I began.

"NO! I'm not done. Rose, you're so god damn oblivious! He only listens to you! Does that say anything?"

I closed my magazine and set it on the bed, "I can explain." I managed to get out before Katy carried on with her shouting. Man, for a girl that was never mad, she could get real nasty!

"Well either way you wouldn't have a choice!" she said, lowering her voice to a more friendly tone.

"I will under one condition, you have to explain to me why you're so f'in mad." And with that I told Katy everything that happened last night when I we't to pick up my essay.

"You know, I sort of knew that's why you were so eager to go to bed. I guess he didn't listen to me." Katy muttered.

"What? What's going on with you two, I see you secretly talking in the hall every day. Explain to me. It is your turn."  
Her eyes widened and she began to twist her fingers together, "Well uh, you see, the thing is, you should just ask Poppy, really."

"Ugh, Kate you stink."

She threw her hands up as if she was trying to protect herself, "Hey, you stink, you're the one who lost us our practice."

Rolling my eyes I made my way to the courtyard to find Poppy. I was right, she was there, surrounded by a group of Ravenclaw boys. Being interviewed?

"Poppy?" I asked not wanting to get tangled into the sea of boys.

She looked up and smiled at me, "Oh hello Rose, how are you?" The guys turned to me holding their microphones out.

"Rose Weasley how does it feel to be the second hottest girl in school?" A 4th year boy with curly mahogany hair asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, "You're the second hottest girl in Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I'm not answering to that." I answered, "Poppy, I really need to talk to you, like, now."

She looked at me delightedly, "Hey, was your practice canceled?" she asked, following me into the building.

"Yeah, kinda. But, I need to ask you a very important question and I need you to answer truthfully." I laid my hands on her arms.

"Go for it!"

"Poppy, Katy sent me to ask you what is going on between her and Scorpius. What's going on?" I asked, hoping nothing serious.

"Oh Rosie, nothing is going on. It's all just a matter of your future." She answered dreamily.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Life doesn't make any sense."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Artist: Coldplay**

**Song: Lost **

Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm in a cross

Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
No better and no worse

I just got lost  
Every river that I've tried to cross  
And every door I ever tried was locked  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off...

You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one

And you'll be lost  
Every river that you try to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing stops  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off...


	6. Masquerade

(Rose's POV)

"Rosie, get up." I was shaken awake by a familiar touch.

"Mom!" I cried, throwing my arms around her, "Why are you here so early?"

She was taken aback, "Rosie, you need to get ready! I have to do hair and makeup to three girls!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Mum and I found Katy and Poppy in the great hall. People stared at her in utter amazement. She just waved and nodded her head. McGonagall gave he a thumbs up.

"So, you girls can get ready in the kitchen, they have remarkably nice bathrooms with, to my surprise, a changing room." McGonagall added.

"Well that sounds lovely!" mum commented.

I laughed, "Yeah, just don't get too caught up with the house elves."

In that moment, Katy and Poppy entered the great hall. They saw us and ran over squealing.

The bathrooms in the kitchen were very nice. They had clean tile flooring and a featured changing room with built in lighting, kind of like what you would find in one of those muggle shops. A large mirror took up a wall with a newly furnished double sink console.

"Funny," mum said, "this bathroom wasn't here when I was in school."

There was half an hour left until the Masquerade started. Katy was in the process of getting her dress on after mum finished doing her makeup and hair. It was waved, even though her hair was already wavy, and brushed back for a 50s look. I have to say, it looked great with her deep black hair.

I sat on the wooden chair in the corner watching mum doing Poppy's hair. She had straightened it and clipped it to the side. He makeup was done in dark colors to make her red lipstick pop.

"Okay Rose, come here." mum demanded as Poppy left for the changing room. I obeyed and sat down in front of her.

"Mom, we have twenty minutes left so you need to be quick."

She chuckled and shook her head. For some reason I knew I had no excuse, mom would take as much time as she wanted. "Yeah, not gonna happen, you need to be Perfect!" she exclaimed pulling my hair into a messy bun.

Fifteen minutes later my makeup was done. Another fifteen minutes and my hair was done. I was also late. But, I did look pretty hot, my hair was de-fuzzed and crimped. I pulled on my dress and shoes, and mask.

"Oh Rosie you look so beautiful." Mum told me, a single tear making its way down her face. I thanked her. "Now get out there and have some fun!"

I stepped into the great hall. People turned and stared which made me thankful that it was a masquerade and didn't know who I was. I was wearing a basic short, ivory ball-gown with a fitted 3/4 lace shoulders and simple ivory heels. My mask was ivory lace with a grey blue feather flower on the side. I was stunning.

I made my way over to Katy and Poppy. "Hello." Poppy said in a tone as if she didn't know me.

"Poppy, that's Rose!" Katy squealed.

"What? Really? Rose is that you?"

I laughed. "Yes Poppy it is me."

"Oh Rose you look so beautiful, I didn't even recognize you!" she stated.

Alb came walked over. He was wearing a black tux and a deep solid red mask. His face lit up when he saw Poppy. And then he saw me.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at me.

"It's me you douche-bag!" I snapped.

"Rose?"

"I know! You can't even tell it's her she looks so different!" cut in Katy.

"Wow! Congratulations! You look good for once!" he said as Poppy dragged him onto the dance floor.

A tall dark haired boy came over and asked Katy to dance, he reminded me of James. She had a look of shock on her face, but soon enough it was covered by a smile. She stalked off with the boy. So, I was alone, single.

Making my way over to the punch table a tall blonde haired boy with pale skin ran into me.

"Sorry!" he said, backing up immediately.

I giggled, "It's fine, really."

We were silent for a moment until he spoke.

"Hey, um, do you want to dance?"

Without thinking I answered, "Yes, I do, sure!"

He smiled and took my hand. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his on my hips. As I looked at his face he seemed strangely familiar but I could only pick out a few details, the rest was just a blur.

"How 'bout a game of twenty questions?" I looked at him as if he were joking, clearly he wasn't.

"Bring it on!"

"Okay, um, what house are you in?" he asked.

"Gryffindor. How about you?" I say, careful not to let go of his gaze.

"Slytherin. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I answered. "What year are you in?"

"My 7th. You?"

"Same. My turn, umm," I paused, deciding what to ask next, "Favorite subject?"

I took a moment to think, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Uh, What's your favorite book?"

I smiled, what kind of question was that? "Definitely the old classic, Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?" he asked.

I laughed, "Well, I would tell you but that would cost you another question."

"Right, good point."

We went on like that for the rest of the night. I have to say, I had the time of my life. If only I knew who that was.

At eleven o' clock I finally decided to go to bed, well actually I was curious why Katy and Poppy were motioning me over to the door. They were jumping up and down and squealing like there was no tomorrow. Even Albus seemed pretty happy and excited. But Katy, she was bouncing off the walls by the time I got there.

"Whats going on?" I asked with mischief in my eyes.

She stopped to talk, "Rose, do you know who you've been dancing with for the past couple of hours?" she asked.

"No, who?"

Poppy and Katy exchanged looks and then said with a huge smile on both of their face, "Scorpius Malfoy!"

I was dumbstruck, "W-what?" I turned back to see him fooling around with Damian. He caught my eye and I blushed. 'I wish you didn't tell me," I admitted with disappointment."

"You asked!" Alb snapped, "Sorry my best friend couldn't help not falling for you. I see why." he muttered.

"Wow! That was literally the nicest thing you've said to me in like, five years!" I paused, "Wait! Since when were you friends with him?"

"Rose, has nobody ever told you to open your eyes and join the real world?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable know that he's brought it up. He walked Poppy to the dungeons, leaving me with Katy, again.

"Haven't I told you that before?" she asked.

"Hmmm, probably."

"Yeah, I think I did not too long ago," she paused, "C'mon, let's go to bed, I'm tired." I followed her to the Gryffindor common room and up to the dormitories where I climbed in bed, hoping not to wake up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next!**

**Artist: He is we**

**Song: All about us (feat. Owl City) **

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright

The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us

Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right

_[Chorus]_

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?

_[Chorus x2]_


End file.
